memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dosi
The Dosi are a humanoid species from the planet Dosa II in the Gamma Quadrant, near the Idran entrance to the Bajoran wormhole ( ). Their state was the Dosi Confederation ( ), and they were subject to the Dominion. ( ) Biology The Dosi were a humanoid race, appearing very similar to Humans. They had the same average height but slightly more mass, making them more muscular. They had white skin and hair on their heads. However, as many Dosi shaved their heads and painted their bodies, this was rarely apparent. ( ) Culture The Dosi were highly aggressive, hostile and confrontational, even during negotiations and trade dealing. They settled disagreements between themselves with violence, from brawling to knife-fights and more. ( }}, ) This behavior resulted from the Dosi code of honor, which was quite elaborate and little known to outsiders. It required Dosi to display strength against any obstacle, whether real or supposed, and to not back down from a challenge, unless the other side had a clear advantage or there was a means to do so while saving face. It also encouraged a complete disdain for cowardice and weakness. They considered members of other races who were calmer or more peaceful as "lesser beings". Those who showed they could stand up for themselves and fight back earned their respect however, and relations could then proceed more smoothly. Dosi commonly shaved their heads and painted their bodies in a variety of colors and markings to indicate status, rank and house. Normally, their faces were painted red and adorned with one or more white lines and patterned with blue dots. The number of white lines displayed how wealthy and powerful the Dosi was, with more lines indicating greater power. Designs for their bodies varied, with red stripes and black dots, or other combinations, or they could be left unpainted. ( ) Birth-rite masks were another aspect of Dosi culture. Zin Dezavrim, captain of the Even Odds, had several Dosi birth-rite masks in his quarters aboard the ship. ( ) Trade and economic matters were an important part of Dosi culture, with the acquisition of profit a key goal, though not to the extent of the Ferengi ( ). Tulaberry wine was a popular beverage among the Dosi. ( }}) History The Dosi established trade relations with the Vorta in the mid-to-late 23rd century (over a hundred years before 2378). ( ) However, the Dosi were then conquered by the Jem'Hadar at some point in their past, and became subjects of the Dominion. ( ) By 2370, however, they were not very important within the Dominion, and knew very little about it, though they had business dealings with the Karemma. ( }}) In 2370, Grand Nagus Zek had Quark open negotiations with the Dosi for tulaberry wine, although Zek's real goal was to get the name of a contact in the Dominion so the Ferengi could open business negotiations with them. Quark and Pel negotiated with Inglatu and Zyree on Deep Space 9 and later on the Dosi homeworld. The Dosi were unable to fulfill Zek's demand of 100,000 vats of tulaberry wine, however, so they referred the Ferengi to the Karemma, a Dominion member race. ( }}) By 2372, Quark owed the Dosi money. When he found out he was dying in that year, he was not concerned with paying them back before he died. ( ) By 2378, the Dosi Confederation was allied to the Dominion. ( ) :The ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Core Game Book states that the Dosi were subjects of the Dominion, while Star Charts says they were allied to the Dominion. It is not clear if this alliance represents a proper alliance, or is simply a term for Dominion control.'' Government The Dosi state was the Dosi Confederation, whose capital city was Relxer-D. ( ) Before its conquest by the Dominion, Dosi territory was small, consisting only of the Dosa star system and its two nearest neighboring systems. ( ) The Dosi were subjects of the Dominion, though they had little loyalty to it. If they could get away with it and the Dominion was none-the-wiser, they were willing to deal with rival powers. Alpha Quadrant states and races knew little of the Dosi during their initial dealings in the 2370s. ( ) Dosi * Inglatu * Zyree Appendices Connections External link * category:races and cultures category:gamma Quadrant races and cultures category:humanoid species